smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Polaris' Smurfy New Life/Part 7
Meanwhile, Chlorhydris continued to watch events unfold in the village through her magic telescope, relishing every moment. "It seems that Empath's friend is now at the point of despair," she said to her pet toucan. "He doesn't seem to trust that his fellow Smurfs wouldn't harm him, and he has nowhere else to go. I think it's time that we use a little of our magic to draw him to us, so that we can use him to our own personal ends." "That's a-how you do it," her toucan said before he let out a whistle. She got up from her seat and headed for her spell book. "Let's see where that spell is located," she said, leafing through the pages. "Not here, not here, not here...oh, there it is, the Siren's Call. This will put a suggestion into the mind of our little friend to make him think that he's going to return home, that his own people will receive him back safe and sound...though little knowing that it will draw him directly to me." She then recited the spell's chant. Siren's call, voice of the mist, Allure our victim with the lying kiss. Draw him hither to hell's dark room; Let him not know the path of his doom. As she recited the spell, tendrils of a dark purple mist rose up into the night air, reaching out from the windows of her observatory and drifting through the trees of the forest, actively seeking the spell's prey. It had reached the infirmary of the Smurf Village, where Polaris was lying asleep on a bed. The mist entered into his nostrils, where he began to hear the voice of one sounding so familiar enter into his head. "Polaris Psyche, designation K-1124." Polaris sat bolt upright in bed, his eyes flashing open. "Psyche Master?" he called out. "You must return to your true home in Psychelia, for it is there that you will be complete," the voice continued to speak. "This one acknowledges, Psyche Master," Polaris said, picking himself up out of bed and following the sound of the voice toward its origin point. Polaris didn't seem to notice that the voice he was hearing was leading him in a direction that was different from that which would lead him straight to Psychelia. Throughout the night, Polaris traveled that path, which was taking him towards Chlorhydris' observatory. As soon as he had entered the observatory, a cage fell down upon him and trapped him inside. Polaris struggled to free himself, but was unable, as the bars of the cage were just too strong for him to break. "Well, what do we have here?" an evil female voice spoke, appearing at the place where Polaris was captured, wearing a hood over her head and clad with a dark blue robe with cape-like wings on its sleeves. "Who are you?" Polaris asked. "Where's the Psyche Master?" "I am Chlorhydris, and I am the one who lured you here, my little friend," the female answered. "I'm afraid that you won't find your beloved Psyche Master here, if that's who you were seeking from the voice of my Siren's Call spell." "What do you intend to use this one for?" Polaris asked. "All in good time, I will answer all your questions," Chlorhydris replied. "For now I would like to know more about you and why you would choose to live among creatures that are so emotional and joyful that they make me sick." ----- By morning Empath along with Papa Smurf and Smurfette decide to visit Polaris in the infirmary to see how he was doing. "I feel sorry for what has happened to Polaris yesterday, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "I just wish he wouldn't feel like nobody in the village wants him around anymore." "It wasn't your fault, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "You tried to be a friend to Polaris. Most of us have. It's just that Polaris has to trust in the fact that he has more friends in the Smurf Village than he realizes." "This smurf is not giving up on him, Smurfette," Empath said. "We've been through so much together in Psychelia that this smurf owes him my life and so much more." As they reached the infirmary, they met Dabbler, who looked rather worried. "Oh, Empath, thank smurfness you're here," he said. "I'm afraid your friend Polaris has already left the infirmary." "Left the infirmary?" Papa Smurf said, not believing what he was hearing. "Oh dear, I don't like what I'm thinking has smurfened to him right now," Smurfette moaned. The three of them quickly followed Dabbler inside, where they saw the bed that Polaris was lying on. There wasn't anything left on the bed but the sheets and the pillow. "Polaris! He's gone!" Smurfette cried out. "We'll find out where he went, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said as her held Smurfette close to him. Empath scanned the bed with his telepathic powers. "He was here on this bed up until around midnight, Papa Smurf," he reported. "Something must have taken him from this place to somewhere else by some magical force or spell we don't know about." "A magic spell?" Papa Smurf said. "Then we must determine where this magic spell has smurfed from, if we want to find out where Polaris has gone to." Just then, Tapper had entered the infirmary with Duncan. "Empath, thank the blessed smurfs of Eire you're here," Tapper said. "It feels like this village has been visited by an evil spirit smurfing from beyond this forest and has come to lure Polaris away from here." "He seems to know exactly where this spirit has taken the laddie, Empath," Duncan contributed. "You do?" Papa Smurf asked, sounding curious. "Then please tell us, if you know." "It's just one word, one name that I hear...Chlorhydris," Tapper answered. Papa Smurf and Smurfette both gasped. "The evil witch!" they said together. "We've got to get ourselves over to where this sorceress lives and see how we can rescue Polaris from her, Papa Smurf," Empath said. "I agree," Papa Smurf said. "Tapper, you tell Brainy that he's in charge of the village until I return. Empath, Smurfette, Duncan, you're with me." "Aye, Papa Smurf, and may the luck of the Smurfish be with you," Tapper said. "I'm not sure what either me or Duncan would be able to smurf if we could reach Polaris at Chlorhydris' observatory, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "We're going to need all the voices of reason we can smurf to help Polaris decide that returning home with us is the best option, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said as they headed for the stable where Feathers the crane was being kept. ----- In Chlorhydris' observatory, the evil witch had Polaris spread-eagled upon a slanted board, using magically-created chains to keep him from escaping. Polaris found it useless to struggle to get himself out of the chains, for he felt that the more he struggled to get out, the more the chains resisted his efforts to do so. "Tell me, what kind of creature are you what would associate himself with such beings like the Smurfs?" Chlorhydris asked as she looked at her helpless victim. "This one is called a Psyche, fellow Chlorhydris, and this one comes from such a people that live in an isolated village known as Psychelia," Polaris answered. "Psyches live their lives for doing the will of the Psyche Master, who has created us both male and female." "Both male and female," Chlorhydris said, pondering on Polaris' words. "But does this Psyche Master even let you and your kind enjoy each other's company?" "The Psyche Master has created us to deny ourselves such pleasures because he considers them immoral and the behavior of savage creatures," Polaris responded. "This one does not understand why you would be so interested as to the personal interactions between the genders of the Psyches." "Let's say that I myself have also been deprived of such pleasure for nigh on thirty years since my youth," Chlorhydris said. "Someone that I was to be married to, the love of my life, has decided not to marry me, but hasn't given so much as a word as to why he wouldn't marry me on the day we would have been married. I spent the following years heartbroken and with a child, the fruit of our passions, that could never replace the love that he had taken from me." "This one is at a loss for an adequate expression of what this one would feel for your unfortunate circumstance," Polaris said. "The Psyches themselves are only bonded together as lifemates with a partner of the same sex, yet we do not express ourselves in any manner that would suggest any form of physical intimacy." "Bonded together by the same sex?" Chlorhydris said, sounding rather repulsed. "It is a disgusting thought that I would rather not hear. Yet to be denied even a physical form of expression of any sort of passion...that is something that I hope to bring upon this world as my revenge for not allowing me to share in the same form of expression that they freely give themselves to." "You would try to change the nature of savage beings to benefit your own personal satisfaction, but this one is very doubtful that you would succeed in doing so," Polaris said. "They would resist any attempt to have their natures forcefully changed so that you would profit from their loss of being able to full express their emotions to each other." "We'll see about that, little one," Chlorhydris said, sounding like she was ready to be challenged. "Taking you away from the ones you wish to become like will draw the one you're so close to toward me, and then I will have the both of you where I would want you in my master plan. It would be foolish of you to even try foiling what I have planned for you, my emotionless little victim." And with that, Chlorhydris left the room, leaving Polaris alone with his situation of being used as bait to bring his friend Empath toward him so that the evil witch could have the both of them in her grasp. ----- In the prison that was set up in the village for incarcerating troublemakers, Hefty looked like he would rather be elsewhere doing something useful for the village and for the sake of his fellow Smurfs. He was pacing around in his cell, feeling rather anxious about being let loose, but realizing that it was his own actions and that of his fellow Smurfs that he enticed that got them into the mess in the first place. Tapper appeared outside Hefty's cell, carrying on a cart bowls of porridge and glasses of water for Hefty and his cellmates to eat and drink. Tapper felt that he should be there to minister to those who were imprisoned for their actions. Hefty received his bowl of porridge with a spoon and his glass of water to drink. "Are you here to smurf about how wrong it is to smurf against Papa Smurf's orders to not harm those among us who are not Smurfs?" Hefty asked in a bitter tone. "I do not need to smurf to you that which you already know, my fellow Hefty," Tapper answered. "I am just here because you need a friend that will not judge you for your actions, however wrong they may be." "Well, if you're still expecting me to become a believer in this imaginary God that you believe in, you're wasting your time, Tapper," Hefty said. "I do not believe that any of my time smurfed with you is a waste in any regard, Hefty," Tapper said. "As unsmurfy as your actions have been towards me in the past regarding my faith, I have learned to forgive you and to smurf all judgment unto the One who has the right to judge all creatures for their own actions, because it will be the last loving thing that He will smurf to His own creation." "If this is supposed to make me feel guilty about what I smurfed to Polaris, you can just forget it," Hefty said. "I'm not ashamed of what I have smurfed to him, and I hope Empath smurfs the message." "I am not your enemy, Hefty, and neither is Empath nor Polaris," Tapper said. "The only enemy you are smurfing with right now is yourself. I know how much you love your fellow Smurfs and would smurf anything to protect them from harm, but right now you're smurfing harm to those who have smurfed to the village for refuge from those who want to smurf them harm. And it hurts me to see my friends hurting each other when there is no reason for them to do so." "I don't want smurfs like Empath or Polaris to smurf into my mind when I don't want them to, all right?" Hefty said, sounding angry. Tapper sighed. "Whether or not you want it, Hefty, I'm going to pray for you, because I love you too much to smurf you perish without the God who loves you and gave Himself for you." Hefty said nothing. He just ate up his porridge and drank his water, then handed back the bowl, spoon, and cup to Tapper to take away before burying his face in his hands in frustration. After he had passed out the food to all the prisoners, Tapper went alone to the tavern to pray. "O Lord God, the Father Almighty, I pray that You would smurf your love to Hefty right now and forgive him of all that he has smurfed against You and against his fellows, including Polaris. I also pray that You would change his heart and his mind, to make him realize the error of his ways and that he would smurf his life over to You to smurf control of. I ask this in the name of Your only begotten Son Jesus Christ. Amen." ----- At that moment, Papa Smurf, Empath, Smurfette, and Duncan were flying toward Chlorhydris' observatory in the hope of rescuing Polaris from the evil witch when they saw the observatory straight ahead. "There it is," Smurfette pointed out. "Land us safely and smurf us as close to her tower windows as you can," Papa Smurf directed Feathers. The bird landed on a windowsill, allowing the four Smurfs to disembark and enter the observatory through one of its towers. "There smurfs to be nobody here, but smurfs can be deceiving," Duncan said as he and the other three Smurfs looked around. "We best be on our smurfs for anything amiss." "I only hope that Polaris is all right," Smurfette said as they proceeded forward. "This smurf shares the same sentiment, Smurfette," Empath said, sounding just as concerned. They entered a room where they saw Polaris spread-eagled on a slanted platform, chained so that he couldn't move. "Empath, Papa Smurf, what are you, Smurfette, and Duncan doing here?" Polaris asked when he saw them. "We've come to smurf you back home with us, Polaris," Papa Smurf answered. "But this one doesn't feel like this one is welcome in the Smurf Village, Papa Smurf," Polaris said. "You still have friends in the village that care about you, Polaris," Empath said. "We wouldn't have gone out of our way to cure you if you didn't matter to us." "Aye, laddie, we've got to smurf you out of here before that witch comes," Duncan said. "It is no use, my friends," Polaris said. "This one has been captured and put into this position to be used as bait for Chlorhydris' purposes." "We're not going to smurf up on you, Polaris," Smurfette said. "We'll find a way to smurf you free so you can smurf home with us...with me." Then suddenly another cage fell down, this time upon the four Smurfs. Empath could sense that this was a magical cage meant to keep the four of them from escaping. "Michty me, it smurfs like we'll be smurfing nowhere," Duncan said. "Only except where I would want you to go, my captives," an evil female voice broke in. They saw that it was Chlorhydris, who showed up to relish in what one of her traps have captured now. "Whatever it is you want, Chlorhydris, we will not smurf it to you," Smurfette said defiantly. "Oh, but you've already given me what I want, and that is your friend, the star-clothed Smurf who possesses all those wonderful powers that you praise him for," Chlorhydris said, sounding pleased. "But what would you want with us, now that you have Empath?" Papa Smurf asked, as the three Smurfs were now placed on a table in a cage while Empath was taken and put into the same spread-eagled position as his friend Polaris. "You're going to be my test subjects for my new plan of ridding the world of happiness, Papa Smurf," Chlorhydris answered. "I'm going to use their powers to amplify my own, and they will spread hate all throughout the world so that nobody will ever love anyone ever again. Even you and all your little Smurfs will detest your happy little existence when my wave of hatred spreads throughout the world. No love means that no one can ever be happy and no one can ever fall in love and create families, and this miserable world will perish." "You'll never succeed in smurfing that, you evil witch," Duncan boldly stated. "We will never smurf you anything of what you want to smurf with the world just to make you feel better about yourself, Chlorhydris," Papa Smurf said. "Enough of these protests!" Chlorhydris snapped. "You're here now and there's nothing any of you can do to escape from me." "Awwk, that's a-right," her toucan added. As Chlorhydris turned her attention toward her spell book, Empath and Polaris looked at each as if this will be the last time they will see each other before they become the evil witch's tools for her sinister plan. "For what it's worth, Polaris, you will always be this smurf's Psychelian brother and this smurf's friend," Empath said. "And you will always be this one's Smurf brother and this one's friend, my fellow Empath," Polaris said, sharing the same sentiment. "Oh, Papa Smurf, is there any way we can smurf out of this?" Smurfette asked. "There is only one, and that is if Empath can initiate his mindlink with us, Smurfette," Papa Smurf answered. Then both Empath and Polaris closed their eyes, and soon they could hear each other in their own thoughts. This one is with you, Empath, Polaris said. This smurf is with you, Polaris, Empath said in his thoughts. Then suddenly Papa Smurf, Smurfette, and Duncan could hear Empath and Polaris in their own thoughts. It is happening, Papa Smurf, they could hear Duncan say. The mindlink is forming, my little Smurfs, Papa Smurf said in his thoughts. If only the other Smurfs in the village can smurf with us now, Smurfette said in her thoughts. Then soon every Smurf in the village stopped what they were doing as they could hear the Smurfs that were already in the mindlink and their thoughts joining with Empath's, until the whole village could now hear what each other was thinking. Yes, Empath, we hear you, the whole village said in their thoughts. Empath could feel his power increasing, and at the same moment, Polaris could feel his power increasing. His skin color became paler until it had returned to its normal Psychelian tone, and his hair grew again. Then suddenly both Empath and Polaris broke their bonds and flew off the table together. Chlorhydris turned to see that her captives were now freed from their bonds. "Toucan, stop them!" she cried out. Her toucan flew off her shoulder and flew around the room to try stopping Empath and Polaris as they flew around, but was unable to remain airborne for long as Empath and Polaris whizzed by the bird at such speed, disorienting him and causing him to fall. Empath and Polaris reached the table where the caged Smurfs were and broke through the bars of the cage in order to set them free. "Polaris, you're smurfed back to normal!" Smurfette cried out, sounding grateful. "I'd sure love to know what smurfed on that brought you back to smurfing like you normally do, laddie," Duncan said. "All in good time, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "Right now, we need to escape from this place." Chlorhydris was furious to see that her pet toucan couldn't stop the Smurfs from escaping as they headed for where Feathers was waiting and boarded the bird to fly off. "You'll never reach your village in time to escape my wrath!" she shouted. Outside the observatory, a storm raged overhead, with bolts of lightning and fierce winds to buffet the Smurfs while they were riding on the back of Feathers. "This is going to be a bit smurfy ride for all of us," Duncan said as Feathers tilted this way and that to try keeping her passengers steady. "Oh dear, it smurfs like we're not going to be able to smurf away from this horrible place," Smurfette said as Feathers evaded a lightning bolt that struck so close to her. "Then it is time for us to calm this storm with another mindlink," Empath said. "This one will accompany you, Empath," Polaris said, as they both flew off from the back of Feathers to enter into the heart of the storm itself. Together, Empath and Polaris joined minds with each other, and once again the Smurfs also joined minds with them to give Empath and Polaris the power that they needed. The storm cloud slowly began to dissipate, and the winds died down until they ceased, and there was a calm clear sky over the observatory, which made flying away from the evil witch's lair easier for the Smurfs. Chlorhydris looked out of her windows at the Smurfs in fury. "One of these days, my little Smurfs, I will have you right where I want you." Smurf to Part 8 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Polaris' Smurfy New Life chapters